Starlight, Starbright
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: Starla is a pop singer that is haunted by a long lost love. But when she finds out her high school sweetheart is actually a popular death metal singer, can the two span the confines of stereotype and unruly fans to finally be together?
1. Act 1: scene 1 and 2

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight- I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._

"Aren't you even going to tell him goodbye? It's the last day of high school!" Amy scoffed in dismay as her best friend, Rose, shook her head with a blush.  
"I-I can't! He's way too popular- he'll just laugh at me, and his last memory of me will be how pathetic I am."  
"Oh please- if he laughs at you I'll knee him in the nuts." Amy grinned wryly. Rose blinked for a minute, trying to decide whether she was joking or not. With Amy sometimes it was hard to tell.  
"Come on, Rose. Have a little backbone." Amy pouted, switching to her begging persuasion.  
"B-but… what if he refuses?" Rose tried to come up with another reason, but she was quickly running out of excuses.  
"Then he does, and you can move on. If you don't do this now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."  
Rose let out a long forlorn sigh, realizing that Amy was right. She looked up at the tall man across the room and blushed shyly as he looked her way and smiled.  
Zachary was the top male singer in their class, and she was the top female singer. They had been duos several times in school concerts, and had often practiced together for their songs. He was her polar opposite- her pink girl-infested personae was no match against his heavy metal masculine appearance.  
But she loved his eyes- behind all that intimidation and hostility lay kindness in those deep green eyes. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Zachary started to walk over to her, his tall frame shadowing hers so that all preparations ran out of her mind in her panic.  
"Hey, Rose." Zachary smiled, looking up with raised eyebrows to Amy, who was squealing in anticipation in the corner. He shrugged and directed his attention back to the short red-head in front of him. "So, what are you planning on going for once we graduate?" He said casually, blowing a piece of his jet-black hair out of his face.  
"Oh- um… probably try to sing professionally. That's my dream, so I'm hoping I can make it work." She said softly, not able to look at his face as he chuckled in amusement.  
"I wouldn't except any less from you. I know someday you'll hit the big time. Just remember us little guys when all's said and done, will ya?" He winked down at her, and walked back over to his friends, leaving her standing dumbfounded.  
"Oh, Rose, it's alright." Amy comforted Rose as she looked desperately over to Zachary, but it was already too late. The bell sounded the last minute of their school life, and Zachary rushed out the door with the rest of the students, and into the world beyond.

Rose, now nicknamed Starla by her fans, sat on a blush couch in a dressing room as she thought about that last day of school. How many times had she thought of those deep green eyes in all the years since then? She was now 23, still single, and immersed in the fast-paced world of pop music. She was quickly gaining popularity and had a regular schedule of tours that was nearing its first year of completion.  
She sighed as a knock came to her door, and a security brought in another bouquet of flowers before leaving again. She rolled her eyes at another man's futile attempt to gain her affections, by gifts and  
flattery. Why didn't men realize that didn't work with all women? It sure as hell didn't work with her- in fact, it usually had the opposite effect. By giving her lavish gifts and crooning poetry it either showed how creepily desperate the man was, or how annoyingly shallow he was.  
Besides, she already loved someone. She had never fallen out of love with Zachary, and those green eyes haunted her with their kindness whenever she thought of him. Why hadn't she said something on that day? Why had she held back? Because she had been a shy little, girl, that's why. She scoffed at herself and sat up, walking over to a dressing table and putting the finishing touches on her makeup before the concert started. The opening band played their music, and Starla winced at the screaming death metal that started pelting her ears. Who the hell liked that crap? It sounded like the man who was singing was dying a slow and painful death.  
Another knock sounded on the door, and this time it was her manager who walked in. A primp and proper woman, her manager had the façade of a well-mannered business woman. Really she was a cut-throat slave-driver who never took 'no' for an answer. In other words: The perfect manager.  
"Two minutes, Starla. It's time to get in place." She said, and Starla hopped out of her seat, her anticipation for the concert giving her newfound energy.  
"Ready to go." Starla said with a sweet smile, and walked out of the dressing room just as the opening band stopped their singing.  
The concert went without any problems, besides the ever constant watering eyes at the amount of lasers the technicians insisted on using. By the time she stopped singing, she was nearly half blind. She rubbed her eyes once she was backstage again, preparing herself for the regular onslaught of fans that always seemed to follow her.  
"Hey-" A finger tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "I wanted to thank you for letting our band play for you tonight, and-" The voice cut off once she had turned around, making her quickly rub her eyes more to clear them and see what was wrong.  
"_Rose?" _A familiar voice gasped, and Starla blinked a few times before looking up at Zachary, dressed in full death-metal gear.  
"O-oh my god." Starla whispered, her eyes wide as she stared up at Zachary in shock, and wobbled a little before blacking out.


	2. Act 1: scene 3 and 4

"Hey!" A voice rang through Starla's head, making her groan in pain from the massive headache barraging her brain. Who was yelling at her so loudly in that harsh voice?  
"Wake the hell up- you better not be faking, damn it." The voice said again, this time sounding a bit panicked as she felt someone shaking her shoulders. She looked up into bright green eyes and staggered back in Zachary's grip as shock ran through her again.  
"I-it is you! How did you get here?" Starla stammered, hardly able to contain her joy at seeing him again, even if he did have a few more piercings now.  
"I told you, I'm in the opening band." Zachary said in annoyance, but when he was sure she could stand up on her own he let go of his grip on her and looked her over with a smirk. "I knew you would make it big."  
Starla blushed, and looked away. "Yeah, so what's with the death metal, anyway? You have a wonderful singing voice, why not use it?"  
Zachary's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "Just because you don't like the way I sing doesn't mean you can insult me. I'm not into your cute little 'I'm so innocent' charade myself, but I'm not commenting on it."  
Starla scoffed in disbelief, and glared up at Zachary, who was nearly a foot taller than her. "What, so you're not hanging around groupies? I'm sure you're not so innocent either, Zach."  
"_At least I didn't dye my hair_" Zachary sneered, picking at a lock of her blond dyed hair.  
"I-I had to! My manager said that blonds are more popular than redheads."  
"Do you do everything your manager tells you? I liked your hair better red." Zachary looked at the light blond locks in dismay.  
"Who the hell cares what you liked better? I have to do whatever it takes to stay where I am for as long as I can." Starla said, her anger starting to rise.  
Zachary looked at her for a minute and let out a deep sigh. "I had hoped you wouldn't let all this go to your head. You've gotten really shallow, Rose. I thought you were better than that."  
Starla looked up at Zachary, her eyes wide. She went over what she had just said to him, and realized with horror that he was right- she had sacrificed everything she was, just to keep singing for the people who listened to her. What happened when she got older, lost her beauty and her voice? Would they still love her?  
No, she already knew the answer to that. It was on every week on MTV, about fallen stars who were now living in rat holes after being dumped by the record companies that had supported them. Was she going to end up like that too?  
Zachary faltered when tears started welling in Starla's panicked eyes as she looked around wildly for answers. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you-" He reached out a hand to comfort her, but she backed up a step before running toward her dressing room in a sprint.  
"Rose! Wait!" Zachary called after her in concern, chasing after her to the room, but was stopped in his tracks by a large black man with the shirt labeled 'SECURITY' on his chest.  
"You wanted to talk to Starla? Do you have a backstage pass to see her?" He gruffed, looking Zachary up and down in disapproval at metal piercings and black muscle shirt.  
"No, but I know her from high school, I'm in the opening band." Zachary said, trying to see over the man's shoulders.  
"Then I can't let you through, sorry." The man said, holding up a hand to stop Zachary. "Only authorized personnel are allowed past this point."  
Zachary looked up at the man and sighed, seeing that there was no way he could get past the security. Why had he said such horrible things to Rose? He had even made her cry. He let out a groan of frustration, knowing that his conscience was going to give him hell until he fixed this. But how could he tell her that there had been no groupie girls, that he had denied them all because he had still loved her from the last time they had spoken? It was such a pathetic thing, a man falling in love so desperately and yet not able to tell the girl he cared for how he felt. Not only that, but he had probably made her so angry at him that she wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
"Hey bud, what's eating you?" His band mate, Ray, put a friendly arm over Zachary's shoulder.  
"I totally fucked up." Zachary sighed again, looking at the ground hopelessly. "She hates me, I made her cry for God's sake."  
"Who, the girly girl? Who cares?" Ray smiled, but frowned when Zachary only sighed again. "What, do you know her?"  
"Yeah, from high school." Zachary looked at the closed door beyond the security guard.  
"Hey- I know that look, you like her, don't you?" Ray grinned slyly, and let out an amused laugh. "You do! Oh man, that's great; the metal band singer and the pop star. I can see it how 'Pop Rocks, the unexpected romance'" Ray splayed his hands open in front of Zachary, as if imagining the headline in front of him. He burst out in laughter, and patted Zachary's shoulder reassuringly. "Seriously though, she's bad news. I would look for some other girl. There's no way you can hope to be with someone like that."  
"I can't just forget about her, Ray, it doesn't work like that." Zachary shook his head. "I've been in love with her for nearly 5 years now. It's not like I can just stop liking her as much as I do."  
"5 _years?_ Christ man, get a life." Ray rolled his eyes. "Is that why you haven't had any girlfriends? Thank god, I was beginning to think you were gay."  
"Not funny." Zachary glared at Ray, who only shrugged.  
"Well, go for her if you want, but I'm telling you- nothing good will come of it. You're both on different planets now."  
Zachary looked over at the door one last time before turning around and walking back out the door of the studio, going to help Ray and the others pack up their band's instruments for the next local gig.

Starla shook with emotion as she sat in her dressing room, looking at herself in the large mirror on the dresser in front of her. Had she really gotten as shallow as he thought she was? How could she have changed that much? Did he still even want to talk to her? Thoughts were racing through her head, preventing her from hearing the door open and close behind her. She didn't even notice anyone there until she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. She stiffened and rubbed her eyes of tears, and turned around to see Amy looking down at her in concern.  
"I came to congradulate you on another wonderful concert, but I see there are more important things on your mind." Amy grabbed a chair from the table across the room and turned it around so that it was facing Starla, then sitting in it. "So, what happened to make you so upset?" She asked, looking at Starla intently.  
"Zachary was in the opening band." Starla said, stiffening as she thought of him again, and finally breaking down into tears again.  
"Well, I'm confused now- I thought you'd be happy to see him after so long."  
"I was, but he got angry that I dyed my hair- he called me shallow, and that I'd changed since he talked to me last." Starla said through gasps, trying to control the terrible pain that was gripping her chest.  
"Well now, what a prick he's turned out to be." Amy whispered to herself, and sat up more to comfort Starla. "Never mind him, he doesn't matter anymore. You have tons of guys sending you flowers every day, right? Why not go out with one of them?" Amy said, motioning to the piles of roses and chocolate boxes behind her.  
"Because they're all fan boys. They won't care about me once I'm not rich anymore." Starla said sadly, and picked up a cloth from the table beside her to wipe her face. "Besides, I can't help but still like Zachary, which is why it hurts so much that he said that."  
"Well, he thought your hair looked bad? Please, it looks fine. I mean blond is of course not your natural color or anything, but it's not like you look ghastly or something." Amy leaned forward and stroked Starla's hair comfortingly. "Don't worry about what he said, okay? Forget about meeting him again and move on."  
Starla nodded softly, and decided that it was best to try and not to worry about it. Even though a deep pain was wrenching her heart, she should try and move on to another thought. "So, how's your restaurant doing?" She smiled as Amy let out a little squeal of joy.  
"Oh it's going wonderful, thanks to you and all the help you've done! Can I still convince you to come and sing some Tuesday at the karaoke for a fundraiser?"  
Starla laughed, and nodded "I'll have to talk it over with my agent, but I don't see why not."  
"Oh that stiff of an agent of yours- forget about her, who needs to know what you do Tuesday nights? You could just come and 'happen' to karaoke with me."  
"Good point. I think I will." Starla giggled, and stood up with Amy. "Well, would you like to come with me to meet my adoring fans? You could get a taste of what I go through every weekend with a concert."  
"Sure, maybe they'll get confused and ask for my autograph." Amy laughed and they strode out the door of the studio and into a crowd of cheering fans.


End file.
